User talk:Lucario621
Hi, welcome to my talk page! If you have any questions, or want to tell me something, tell me here! I finished the Blocks article rewrite I don't know if you got a message from my previous message (you didn't post), so I'll say it again: I finished the Blocks article rewrite. Can you please read through it and tell me what you think? And two things: *I changed the stuff for the block shapes - I think it's much better (and more exact), to be honest. ^_^ *In the Operators section, the links for the blocks () < () and () > () didn't work - I had to remove the links. Um... can you please fix that (if you can)? My sandbox -Jonathanpb 07:32, April 17, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry. I love it! It's great :). I guess you can copy it all and then paste it into the actual block article ;) 13:46, April 17, 2010 (UTC) : I'm not angry at you. :) Anyway - thanks! I'll go and paste it in. But - can you fix the two links (see the stuff I posted earlier)? They just don't work... :( -Jonathanpb 06:25, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I'll see what I can do... 14:02, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I can't seem to fix it. I'll ask the Wikia team though ;) 14:08, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Deleting duplicate images When categorizing images, I found lots of the same pictures - how wasteful! Can you please get rid of them (I can't; I don't have admin powers :( )? Sorry to waste your time - you don't have to if you don't want to. -Jonathanpb 09:49, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : Ask Chrischb :P 22:22, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::That's just too easy! :D He said he'll take a look... :) -Jonathanpb 01:00, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Prism! Hey Lucario! Sorry I haven't been very active in the wiki lately. I've been pretty busy with other projects (including BYOB3). Which brings me to the reason I'm posting. Now that the greater part of the school year is over (atleast for me) I'm trying to get SWC and Prism back together. I feel that if we utilize BYOB3's features properly, we can make both collaborations successful. Which starts with getting the team back together. If you can, start posting on the Prism forum and the SWC gallery again. Thanks! 23:19, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : I still think we should wait for the final version of BYOB 3 though ;) 23:23, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. That could be months from now, and I think we need to regather while we can. Anyway, BYOB 3 will probably support projects made in 2.99. So we might as well start right now. Besides, The-Whiz, MathWizz and I are already working on it. :P But it is your choice. No one is forcing you to do anything.-- 02:53, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I've Joined Now what can I do? I need ideas plz. : First of all, whenever you're talking on a talk page, remember to sign your messages with four tildes (~~~~). Why? Because when you type in that, it automatically makes adds a link to your page, and adds the time when you added the message :). That helps me identify that it's you. Also, secondly you should learn how to use , and practice in the Sandbox. Then, just look around, and see what needs help, or what this wiki doesn't have yet, or review articles to fix things, and etc. etc! :) 20:51, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Questions with the maintenance reports Hi again... over the last few days, I and Chris have been going over the maintenance reports and clearing out the bad things (for example, we categorized all files, so the Uncategorized Files section is clean). Just some questions I have... : Great! I appreciate you looking at the maintenance reports - it's great to see things cleaned up. 1. Uncategorized templates ''- it would be empty - but all the templates aren't categorized! Should we just categorize them all under the category "Templates" (which doesn't exist yet)? Or do you have other plans? : Well, for now, categorize them under Category:Templates :) Then we can decide how to further categorize them. 2. ''Unused categories - there are two categories are unused: "Candidates for deletion" and "Copyright". Are they really necessary? If we got rid of them, the Unused Categories section would be empty. : Ok - I deleted them :) Thanks for telling me about it. 3. Should we delete the unused files? Then the Unused Files section would be empty - and why keep files we're not using? : Although I would generally say yes, I think we should discuss them, and see for each one if they can be used in any of the current articles :). 4. Wanted files - what is that Placeholder file? : Look at how it's used - ex:User:Shadow 7283. It provides a placeholder image so new users can helpfully add images with that for simplicity on new pages. It's perfectly fine to have it there :) Thanks! 08:24, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : Grey replies by 21:12, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks! I really appreciate your replies. :) Chris and I will get to work... ;) (Oh - my signature block isn't grey, it's a snowy light blue (#8aa1ba). :P :) :D) 10:31, April 30, 2010 (UTC) About the 'categorizing templates' thing... The "Add category" button won't appear on template pages - and it's the same in edit mode! So - we can't categorize the templates, since there's no button for it. Is it possible for you to add categories to template pages? If so, it would be greatly appreciated if you could categorize the templates. :) Another thing: for ordinary file pages, the "Add category" button won't appear on the page - but it's still there in edit mode (unlike the template pages). 10:44, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : So I see... : What you have to do, is in the page, within templates (or if there's those already in the template, put it within there), you have to put Category:Categoryname inside it. I'm pretty sure that works.... 19:48, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : Um... I tried it, but it didn't work. I'm probably confused - could you put it in a code box, so I can see? ^_^ 07:02, May 1, 2010 (UTC) : Oh yeah - Sorry :P Just do Category:Categoryname within templates - there should probably already be atleast 1 in every template though, so just put it in there 17:02, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Block signature... I got one. ^^ What do you think? :) 11:12, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : It's great! :) 19:36, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :: I'd much rather have this one. It won't conflict with other Wikis that I edit. Plus, it has a talkpage link button, making it all the better. Vista4563 (talk) 15:42, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :: You know, I did make a block signature, though. I might not use it though... but if you like, I can revamp your signatures to look like this: Or you can use BYOB for that matter. :: Oh wow! That's super creative! I never would have thought of that! :P I'll ask people on the forums for their opinions (the actual Scratch Forums) 16:59, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: Thanks. I'm working on a block signature with separate links on my User:Vista4563/Sandbox. If you want to vote, do so on my talk page. Vista4563 (talk) 17:26, May 1, 2010 (UTC) About my administrator application... You said that when the wiki's active enough, you'd make me an admin - the wiki's more active now (more people have joined, people are coming back), so I thought I'd ask you. :/ Administrator powers would help me a lot; often there are a lot of things I want to do (ie. categorize the templates), but I have to ask you or Chrischb to do it, since it requires admin powers (ie. some templates only admins can edit). It's sort of frustrating (EDIT: Like now - I can't categorize all the templates!)... 07:20, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : I really don't think the wiki has been that much more active lately, tbh. Just wait - time will tell :) 16:38, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Somehow, this seems like "Déjà vu" to me... It reminds me of when I wanted to be a TBG Moderator. Ahh, good times... 18:20, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :: I've seen a lot of people joining and coming back (ie. Adriangl5, ThePCKid, Vista4563, littletonkslover) - hmm... :/ Sorry if it sounds like I'm pushing you - I'm not trying to - I just find it irritating how almost every day there's something that I have to ask Chrischb to do (which never gets done :P), since he has admin powers. 07:59, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :: ::: Hey, I'm interested in becoming an admin... What would I have to do? I'm so n00bish already... -iCode-747 :::: All you have to do is wait for the Wiki to become active, follow Wikia guidelines, and make constructive edits. 18:20, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::: Meh - I was lucky and appointed without asking. :D 06:48, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::: There will be more administrators as he needs them - if he wants another and you're a good choice, he'll make you one. :) But there are others that have been around longer, so they'll probably be chosen first. 07:32, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : For some odd and unexplained reason, this section is like my continued asking for moderator position, as I said before... 18:20, May 2, 2010 (UTC) About some terms in the block article 'profiles' If you go to a block article, you can look at the block's 'profile' and see its picture, category and shape. But one thing - when the category and shape is mentioned, it's with the word "block" inside (ie. Motion block, Stack block). Is the word "block" really necessary there? We already know that the terms are for blocks - I think simply saying the category and shape is better (ie. Motion, Stack). What do you think? 09:48, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : Good suggestion! Sure - you can do that :) 16:39, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Admin There is not an active community therefore no new admins not a big enough active community* ~Blade 15:26, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah and I feel left out lmao : That's why we have to get more people to join :P. Nothing else I can do about it. Feeling left out? Just talk to other people, and contribute in discussions ;) The forums is also a helpful place to talk to others 18:48, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Archive your talkpage instead of deleting the topics! Here's an idea. Archiving your topics leaves your talk page clean, while also leaving topics up for future reference. 21:56, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Luc is lazy 22:26, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : Really, all you have to do is create a page called User_talk:Lucario621/Archive and move your old articles there. 22:32, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : AHHH, WORK, THE HORROR! THAT MEANS I'LL HAVE TO MAKE ONE OF THESE AND ONE OF THESE! THE HORROR! :P 22:45, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Are you all right, Lucario? That's not your normal personality... 05:52, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Who's Lucario? 19:13, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::(facepalm) Someone call in a psychiatrist! :P :: Anyway, can I make those templates, or can you handle it? 23:22, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :: I'll handle them... 01:42, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Can I go through the list of unused files and delete some of them? Some might be good to keep, but most are probably just going to sit there, forgotten, unused. Can I go through the list and delete the forgotten, unused files? 08:27, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : Yeap! :) 19:27, May 4, 2010 (UTC) About "Heading 2" formatting... With Heading 2 formatting, should we capitalize the names? And if we capitalize them, should we not capitalize conjunctions and prepositions? My opinion - no capitalizing! :D 09:26, May 7, 2010 (UTC) : The way just about all wikis work is by capitalizing all of the big headers. In this case, I want it to be just like the titles of the articles. ;) Lucario621 19:33, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Navbox I've fixed it. [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 02:37, May 9, 2010 (UTC) : Seriously? Thanks!!! :D 13:47, May 9, 2010 (UTC)